1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar monitoring device that is installed in a vehicle and monitors the neighborhood of the vehicle using a radar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for detecting neighboring obstacles using an Ultra WideBand (UWB) radar is known as a radar monitoring device that is installed in a vehicle and monitors the neighborhood of the vehicle using a radar unit (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132768).
In some cases, for example, normal operations of radio telescopes used in observatories and precision medical equipment used in medical institutions are obstructed by electromagnetic waves radiating in the neighborhood.
On the other hand, radar units installed in vehicles that are mobile units emit electromagnetic waves at unspecified positions in unspecified time periods. Thus, it is feared that adverse effects occur on, for example, such radio telescopes and precision medical equipment. In particular, since UWB radars use a wide frequency band, it is feared to a greater extent that the adverse effects occur.